User blog:Gokusan1231/Dragon Ball Reborn 3
Last time on Reborn, Gotenks lost in a raging battle with the evil Ice's henchmen Gomu. now it's up to gohan and vegeta to defeat the evil duo. Vegeta: (Attacks with a series of punches and kicks to Gomu) Gohan: (Attacks Ice with a powerful fist sending him flying) Vegeta: (thinks) What a blow he blew that bastard miles away from here Gomu: Is that all (prepares and attacks Vegeta with an energy cannon) Vegeta: Crap that stung. Alright thats it time to.....Acsend (Vegeta starts powering up) Gomu:...The hell Gohan: (looks in shock) V...Vegeta Vegeta: (powers up) Gomu: Fool get this....Continuous Energy Missiles. (Attacks) Vegeta: (still powering up) Gohan: Hey you punk get away from him (Gohan prepares the kamehameha) Kame...Hame...Ha times 10 Gomu: Crap (gets hit) Gohan: I think that did it Vegeta: Not Really (still powering) Gohan: What are you doing? Gomu: (gets up) Funny move...Monkey..I'm going to suck your energy out with this special move...Mega Energy Drain Cannon Gohan: Oh man i don't want my energy gone (moves out the way) Vegeta: Alright take this AAAAAAAAAH (Turns SSJ3) Gomu and Gohan look in shock Gohan: Vegeta..... Vegeta: Yes Gohan i am a Super saiyan 3 Vegeta: alright time to try out my new technique.......Take this Super Big Bang Kamehameha x100 Vegeta fires the attack obliterating the two Gohan: Unbelieveable Vegeta did something SSJ3 Gotenks could never do....He completely destroyed those two Vegeta:(groans) i feel weak...(vegeta collapses) Gohan: He's out of energy Vegeta: (groans) it'll proably take a couple minuetes for me to recuperate Gohan: Hang tight i bought some senzu beans Ice: (appears due to instant transmission) Thouht you can get rid of me Gohan (laughs) with a low rank punch like that Vegeta: Kill him first Gohan Ice: Just try it......Take this Energy Shot fire (launches attack) Gohan: Oh yeah take this masneko.....HAAAAAAA (fires) Ice: hmm strong an A-Rank attack...Now take a look at this an advanced A-Rank Attack.... Gohan: (gasps) Ice: Super Atomic Death Ball FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ice launches the attack. but the attack is mysteriously destroyed by an energy beam Gohan: (looks up) Huh....Is that...it is it's Uub Uub: Hey Gohan and the name is Majuub Uub: Alright you little alien crap take this.....Crimson Kamehameha (fires attack) Ice: (dodges) asshole....alright take this now supreme death beam.....HAAAAA Vegeta then is pierced in the shoulder by the attack Majuub: Ahh....Vegeta Vegeta: (yells in pain) Then muysterious purple goo starts forming and forming into something really big it then turned out it transformed into Gomu Gomu: I'm back.... Gohan: No way Vegeta killed you Gomu: Almost not really Ice: Alright Gomu absorb those three's energy and all of them Majuub: Come on Gohan lets blast our attacks Gohan: Right Majuub: Crimson Kame...Hame...HAAAAAAA Gohan: Electric..Kame...Hame...HAAAAAAAAAA Gomu dodge and create a big energy ball Gohan: What is that Ice: This is a ball that locks on the prey in the surrounding area of at least 10 feet from the person using the attack. Gomu: This attack will absorb all your power Ice: I'm protected with a special defensive vaccine that prevents my energy from being stolen of decreased The Absorption Ball absorbs Majuub, Gohan and Vegeta's Energy Gohan and Majuub collapse on the floor Ice: These are the world mightiest heroes...Ha what a disgrace...Good work Gomu Gomu; We won Ice: Now where oh where is that little Goku? Somewhere far away in a very big tower somewhere deep in space isolated from humans and or beings. A mystical tower surrounded by a barrier on a very abandoned planet is where Shenron sleeps Shenron: Earth...My former home...Goku where is that moron...(growls) Mystical Sage Fish come here at once Mystical Sage Fish: yes master Shenron: Whats happening on earth MSF(Mystical sage Fish): Earth has been invaded by the evil emperor of planet Cold..Ice son of Freiza MSF: It seems he won't stop torturing people of earth until you and Goku come Shenron: so it shall be that Goku will challenge the Cold bastard MSF: Alright Shenron: Where is Goku? MSF: I saw him training in the Eternal Hyperbolic Time Chamber Shenron: At what level MSF: 200x This planet and earths gravity Shenron: is that so.... Goku appears.. Goku: Hey guys Shenron: You came Goku.... To be continued...... Category:Blog posts